


UnderWatch

by StoryThief



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryThief/pseuds/StoryThief
Summary: Part two....





	UnderWatch

“WE STILL HAVENT FOUND HER!!!” They cried, startling Dr. Ziegler, making her finch and set the setting too high... “oops...” she whispered as a strange blue glow ripples across Lena’s body. The energy flowed around her, as she slowly increased in size, then too much. “Gah! Doctor I think this is a little much!” Tracer cried as she began to feel scrunched in the large room around her. Mercy looked at the setting. “It’s about to get a lot tighter!! Well need a repair team...” she said her face flushing as she realized the door was blocked by Tracer’s foot. “You know luv, things are getting REALLY tight!” Tracer groaned, as she continued to grow, but felt as if the room around her were simply shrinking. Mercy began to panic a little as she looked for a spot to run to as the area became more and more limited. Tracer was forced into a ball, leaving a space between her back and the wall, her feet and the ceiling, her behind and her heels, as the walls and ceiling groaned around her. Mercy took her only chance and dove for between Tracer’s back and the wall. “AHK!” Tracer yelped, “Angela, was that you?!” She asked, arching her back as much as possible, “YES YES ITS ME!!! Be careful!” Mercy cried, worried that Tracer might accidentally crush her. Then a horrible cracking noise filled the air. “Oh wow That was super tight a moment ago , but I feel so much better!” Tracer exclaimed, sitting up... to discover she had just grown through the outside of the base, and through to the second floor. “Oops...” she mutters. 

Pew pew, click clack pow! D.va’s fingers race across the controls, “ha! Only 10 points away from the world record!” She cheered. Creeeeaaaak! The floor began to shudder and vibeate. “What the... no no no focus! 5 points away!” Cracks appeared all over the floor, D.va watched from her pereferall vision, starting to worry. “3 points! 2...1...” then the floor underneath her exploded, erasing her game and plunging her and her floor into a big brown and very soft substance. “NOO!! WHAT DEMON DID THIS?!” She screamed, stomping her foot.

Tracer shuddered, “oh gosh there’s something in my hair!!” D.va’s eyes widen as she looks around at the long brown fluffy stuff all around her, than she thinks on how they have been having the size problems with Tracer, and how she just heard Tracer react to her stomp. So, to test her theory, D.va wrapped her gloved hands around what she was sure was several of Tracer’s hairs... and yanked hard. “OWCH!” Tracer’s hand flew to her head. D.va squeezed her eyes closed, terrified as Tracer‘s hand came down. “Huh?” The young girl peeked to see she had barely been missed, right in between the time traveler’s two fingers. So she was indeed on her friend’s head. D.va pushed her way through the hair, till she reached an edge. She looked down to see Tracer’s ear and shoulder. She grabbed some hair and slid down till on her shoulder. Tracer shuddered “oh gosh!” Mercy stepped from behind Tracer then flew up to stand on her knee. “Wait it’s just D.va!” Tracer turned her head slightly, “oh, heh hiya luv! Um... sorry about your room...” D.va glares, “I was one point away from beating the world record!!” Tracer cringes, “oohhhhhhh... I’m real sorry luv....” D.va glares, “you should be!... um... Dr. Ziegler, where’s the thingy you used to do this?!” Mercy’s eyes widened as she realized that she had dropped it at one point. “NOO!!! Lena lift your feet!!” She cried, terrified of what she might find. Mercy rushed quickly underneath Tracer’s raised feet, grabbing the crushed and damaged ray gun. “It’ll take me several hours to fix...” she said standing up, “Ah!” She groaned hitting her head on the bottom of the shoe above her. “Oop, sorry luv...” Tracer said raising her foot higher. Mercy looked back at Tracer, “Lena Oxton don’t you dare do anything stupid while I’m gone!” Tracer nodded sheepishly, watching as the healer left the room. “Welp I’m going to return to beating the world record, uninterrupted!” D.va declares, making her way back up Tracer’s head, grabs her consul and hops back onto what remains of her room. She plugs it in and turns it on. “Oh yeah there’s probably a whole ton of sheetrock and wood and metal in your hair, just so you know...” she said her eyes focused on the screen, fingers flying across the remote once again. Tracer backs out of the hole she made, and shakes her head vigorously while ruffling her hair to get the debris out. She looks down at the tiny city of London below her, and in the other direction Scout walking through the woods. Tracer grinned, it was not her turn to lend him a hand, after a little fun of course!

Scout slowly made his way through the woods, the fresh air, the song birds, it was nice. Then something boomed, and the ground rumbled. “What the?” All bird song stopped. A lone raven called. “Heck...” he looked around. The trees behind him swayed and shook. Silence... Scout slowly turned around. Just trees... or wait, “what is tha-“ Scout’s heart stopped, he paled. Was that a giant eye?! It looked human... was it? With surprising speed a large brown hand shot out, wrapping around his waist. Scout yelped as he was pulled through the trees. He braced himself for the worst, squeezing his eyes closed. “Hiya luv!” a high British voice said. The hand grabbing him opened, so he was sitting on the palm of Tracer’s hand. “Woah! Gosh you scared me so bad!!!” Tracer giggled, “sorry luv, I didn’t mean to!” Scout sat up, “how did you suddenly get so big?!” Tracer chuckled, “kinda long story, maybe I’ll tell ya sometime later. Hmm now that the tables have turned, would you like to get home quickly?” Scout shrugged, “if you’re willing!” Tracer nodded blinking there. “Tada now that I’m bigger I can go MUCH farther!” Scout sat up dizzy, “you’re tellin me!” He laughed energized by the ride. Tracer lowered her hand setting him down with the rest of the reds, both the red and the blues stared at her in awe. She then looked down at the blue Scout. “Hello.” She said deviously, he paled. “I’m gonna leave now!” He turned and bolted. Tracer grabbed him. “Uh uh uh!” Scout yelped, “hi-hi! No hard feelings right...?” Tracer scrunched her nose, “hmm to forgive or not forgive... I’ll forgive you. For now.” Scout nods his head vigorously. Tracer shrugs, dropping him. “GAAAHHHHH!!!!” Scout screamed, plummeting toward the earth. Scout peaks from in between his hands, as he hovered two inches above the ground. “There you go luv! I’ll be on my way!” Tracer smiles setting him down kinda rough. She then blinks back home. 

It had been a long while and Tracer was still waiting. She had decided to lie down in a small clearing, allowing the trees to perfectly fit around her. She relaxed in the sun, having taken off her gloves, arm guards, shoes, goggles and other accessories, making it all the more comfortable. She rested, eyes closed, till something suddenly tickled her foot, causing her to flinch. “Huh?” Tracer asked slightly sitting up to see a couple of kids staring up at her in awe. Tracer smiled, shifting her position so that she was lying on her stomach, facing the children, supporting herself on her elbows. She rested her chin on her hand, her other arm just lain in front of her. The kids, two boys and a girl, stared up at her. The two boys, one blond with blue eyes, the other a red head with brown eyes had expressions of unbelief and slight fear. The girl looked with excited, curious, awe filled green eyes, her freckled face lighting up with amazement. she brushed some of her orange hair out of her face as she took a few steps closer. “Hi! I’m Alice!” The girl declared grinning ear to ear. Tracer smiled, she liked Alice’s courage and brightness, it was almost as if the girl flowed with joy. “Hiya luv, I’m Lena, but most people know me as Tracer!” The giantess declared, as the little group lit up, “Wait how did you get so big?!” One of the boys cried, clearing recognizing her. Tracer laughed, “it’s a long story luv, but I won’t be like this for long!” She answered. “Oh yeah, these are my brothers, Dan, and Adrien.” Alice said gesturing to her friends beside her. Tracer smiled, “nice to meet you!” She said. 

Tracer, Alice, Dan, and Adrien had talked for a while and the sun was now dipping low as frog song and fireflies filled the summer evening air. “It’s getting really late... we need to get home.” Alice said watching as the sun pulled its last rays below the horizon. Dan looked over then slapped a hand to his head, “Ah, it’s too far to get back in time, mother will be cross...” “That’s fine luvs, I’ll take you home!” Tracer declared holding her hand down, allowing the three kids to climb on. “This is so cool!” Adrien declared his blue eyes almost frozen open, this being one of the few times he had spoken. Tracer giggles at the compliment, carefully picking her way through the forest, till she reached the edge of London City. Everyone who wasn’t either submersed in their phone or driving a car stopped to stare at the five story tall Brit that loomed over the town. “Hiya London! I need to get through so if you’ll help me get by that would be brilliant!” Tracer said, hovering her foot above where she intended to step, allowing pedestrians to quickly move out of the way. They continued through the town, until they reached a small section of houses, where the giantess allowed the three children to climb off. “Bye!” Dan called, as he, Adrien, and Alice waved, “I hope to see you again, it was so cool to actually meet you!” Alice cried saluting, hoping Tracer would return the gesture. Tracer smiled, saluting back, “Cheers luv!” She said, watching as the kids lit up at her quote, rushing inside their home. Tracer looked back at her home town, realizing that it was now very dark and she couldn’t see much below her. “Oh gracious...” just then a news truck and copter showed up. “Where were you when I was walking through London?!” She laughed. A camera man and a reporter quickly climbed out of the van, fixing the lens on her. “Hiya luvs, you don’t suppose you could help me out do you?” She asked, more focused on getting home. The reporter looked taken aback, then turned to the camera man, then back at her. “What do you need help with??” He asked, seemingly unsure of how to react. “I need to get back over there, but it’s too dark for me to be confident in making my way across, and I feel that if I were to blink, it too would be unreliable when it comes to safety.” She said pointing to the base, still with a gaping hole in it. The reporter went back into the van, and after some minutes the helicopter switched on it’s searchlight lighting her path. “Oh thank you!” She said stepping with care till she made it to the base. The helicopter left, and Tracer found Mercy waiting in the remains of the room where Tracer originally started to grow. “Oh, you’re finally ready!” Tracer cheered, “I thought maybe you would never be done!” Mercy stood, “it was a lot worse than I had originally thought, but now I’m ready, yes!” She said wiping some sweat from her forehead. “Get ready!” She declared, pointing the ray and firing.


End file.
